


И если говорю я языками человеческими

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	И если говорю я языками человеческими

На маленький, замкнутый квадратом дворик упал тяжелый полог приходящей тьмы. И тут же на нем, словно волшебные искры, начали появляться разноцветные огоньки. Загорелись фонари, окна, звезды. Молодой месяц вынырнул из-за соседней высотки и расплылся тонкой довольной улыбкой. 

Сальвадор вылез из подвала и осмотрелся. Внутренние биологические часы опять не подвели. Он обтрусился, расчесался лапкой, умылся и приготовился собирать ежевечернюю дань со своих двуногих благодетелей. 

Сальвадор прожил на этом свете достаточно долго, чтобы наконец-то определиться и с интересами, и с поклонниками, и с собственной территорией. Из подвала он выходил теперь редко, да и передвигался исключительно на небольшие расстояния. Бурная молодость, когда играли гормоны, открывались перспективы и звало воображение, осталась только воспоминанием, пусть пока еще и цветным. 

На самом деле Сальвадор помнил очень многое и очень многих. Там, где сейчас стоял магазин, когда-то была пивнушка. Дядя Паша и дядя Вова никогда не отказывались поделиться рыбкой с тощим, нескладным рыжим подростком. А тетя Валя, приходившая забирать дядю Пашу домой, всегда приносила кусочек колбаски или немного творога. Хорошие они были люди. Пусть и жили не всегда тихо (любила тетя Валя на дядю Пашу пошуметь), но зато душа в душу. Не дрались, на сторону не бегали, дрожали друг над другом. И умерли практически в один день. Дядю Пашу до больницы скорая не довезла. А тетя Валя, как об этом узнала, так и упала, прямо на пороге. Уже и не повезли никуда. 

А там, где сейчас детская площадка, еще лет пять назад был небольшой фруктовый садик. Дед Михей, которого сын из деревни забрал, сам все посадил, сам за всем ухаживал. Не стало деда Михея – и сада не стало. За один год, считай, ушли деревья вслед за хозяином. А сад хороший был. Сальвадор уже тогда вполне себе котом был – молодым да борзым, – так часто на ветвях от захожих псин прятался. Собак он хорошо гонял – да и собаки его не особо жаловали. Вот и приходилось спасаться всеми возможными методами. Дед Михей его любил. Молоко, колбаску втихую от невестки выносил. Часто говорил: «Забрал бы я тебя, бедолага, так и сам на птичьих правах в чужой квартире живу. Шаг вправо, шаг влево – скандал, истерики… Эх, и зачем меня из деревни забрали? Там хоть жил по-человечески. А тут что? Даром, что город. Если бы не продали мой дом, уехал бы. А теперь как? Новый я уже никак не куплю». 

Дед Михей домой только ночевать ходил. А так все время в саду сидел. Сальвадор с ним много времени проводил. Детишки местные тоже часто в саду с дедом Михеем сидели. Он им истории разные рассказывал, картошку им на костре пек, кашу полевую варил. Фрукты все раздавал – ни яблока, ни сливы не продал никогда. А потом в саду баба Варя появилась. Ее тоже дети из деревни к себе забрали. И как-то очень быстро случилась у них с Михеем любовь. Сидели себе на скамейке целые дни, разговаривали, за руки держались. А потом как-то в воскресенье пришли их дети – сын с невесткой деда Михея и дочь с зятем бабы Вари. И устроили трибунал. Дочь и невестка чего только не кричали – и друг на друга, и на стариков. Сын и зять все больше отмалчивались. После этого бабу Варю никто во двор не выпускал. Только на улицу и вышла, когда в закрытом гробу на кладбище выносили. А дед Михей после той ссоры сдал сильно. Слег. И тоже вскоре умер. 

\- Вот ты где, дружище! – от грустных воспоминаний Сальвадора отвлек веселый мужской голос. 

«Дима!» - обрадовался Сальвадор и молнией метнулся к парню. 

\- Я тут тебе консервы купил. «Кролик в белом соусе». Новый вкус. Надеюсь, понравится, - Дима присел и принялся деловито выгружать содержимое пакета. – И корма вот приберег немного, с водорослями. Твой любимый. Но сначала давай витамин скушай! 

Дима работал ветеринаром – и это в нем Сальвадору крайне не нравилось. Специфический запах, который приносил с собой парень, будил тревогу и напоминал о вещах, про которые Сальвадор старался не думать. Как ни крути, болеть никому не хочется. 

Пока Дима выкладывал свои подношения, его глаза то и дело поднимались к темному окну на втором этаже. Сальвадор невольно посмотрел туда же. Оля. Они с Димой были красивой парой – это признавали все. Молодые, веселые, высокие, даже чем-то похожие между собой. Все были уверенны, что это любовь на века, что после пятого курса они поженятся, нарожают детишек и будут жить долго и счастливо. Дима будет ветеринаром, Оля искусствоведом. Машина, дача, совместные бюджетные отдыхи за границей… На четвертом курсе Оля неожиданно для всех вышла замуж на лысого толстяка, который был старше ее почти на двадцать лет. Она до сих пор иногда приезжает сюда к маме – на огромной машине с личным водителем.

На Диму тогда было страшно смотреть. Но он не сдался. Пережил, выстоял. Вот только из весельчака и балагура превратился в замкнутого молчаливого человека, который почти не улыбался.

\- Ладно, приятного аппетита и не скучай, - Дима погладил Сальвадора и пошел домой.

«И ты не скучай», - ответил ему Сальвадор. – «Будет тебе еще и большая любовь, и семья. Не выдержишь, сдашься!».

\- Привет, Рыжик! 

К Сальвадору подошла Таня. Как и все настоящие женщины, она была обстоятельная. Взяла Сальвадора в руки, погладила, почесала, расцеловала. И только после этого начала угощать.

\- Я тебе молочка принесла и творожка, - принялась описывать и выкладывать свои подношения Таня. – Я колбаски немного. И…

Дверь подъезда хлопнула, и на улицу вылетела Аля.

\- Я сколько раз говорила, чтобы не разводили грязь у подъезда! – заорала она. – Хочешь кота – неси его домой! А тут не смей прикармливать! 

Таня вздохнула. Сальвадор, словно ничего и не случилось, продолжил кушать.

\- Этот дом такой же мой, как и твой, - спокойно парировала Таня. – Иди в свою квартиру и там кричи. 

Аля набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, но тут во двор зашел Семен. 

\- Иди на мужа ори, стерва, - прикрикнул он на Алю. – А тут не порть атмосферу! 

Аля зыркнула на Семена, но кричать на него не рискнула. Был он человеком специфичным, нетолерантным и влиятельным, мог и в глаз зарядить, если что уж совсем не нравилось. 

\- Умник мне тут выискался, - фыркнула Аля и скрылась в подъезде. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала Таня.

\- Та ладно тебе, - махнул рукой Семен и пошел домой. – Звони, если что!

Сальвадор тихо хмыкнул в усы. Если и бывает на свете настоящая любовь, которая вдруг появляется ниоткуда, словно выпрыгнувший из подворотни убийца, которая поражает как молния, как финский нож, то это и была она самая. Долгих десять лет назад Семен, тогда еще простой уголовник со сложной судьбой и тяжелым характером, за пару бутылок водки снял в этом доме комнатушку у алкаша Толика, увидел Таню и остался здесь навсегда. Сейчас он вполне мог позволить себе иметь целый этаж в элитном особняке в центре города (и, судя по слухам, имел нечто подобное заграницей), но так и оставался жить здесь, поближе к своей несбыточной любви. Частично их историю знал весь дом: Семен на третий день после переезда пришел к Тане с букетом цветов и бутылкой коньяка – свататься. Таня в любви и ласке ему отказала, но навсегда осталась верным другом. Давала деньги в долг, носила передачи в тюрьму, когда Семен загремел второй раз, помогала и поддерживала, как могла. И только два человека в мире, Семен и Таня, знали о причинах ее отказа. Таня тогда не стала врать или выкручиваться – а просто рассказала, что играет за другую команду, что есть у нее любимая девушка, с которой хотелось жить долго и счастливо. Семен так и не узнал, с кем Таня торопливо целовалась на чердаке и у почтовых ящиков. А Сальвадор не раз натыкался на них с Алей. Потом Але подвернулась хорошая партия, она вышла замуж, но никуда не переехала и тиранила Таню, как могла, – за любовь, верность, за принятое неправильное решение, когда самый лучший мужчина оказался жлобом и уродом. 

Когда народ работающий разошелся по квартирам, из подъезда вышла Тося. Ей было 15, и с семьей у нее не складывалось. Как не складывалось со школой, одноклассниками и друзьями.

Она присела на скамейку, Сальвадор тут же запрыгнул к ней на колени.

\- Котик, миленький, - принялась обнимать его Тося. – Зачем мы живем, а? Зачем страдаем? В чем он, смысл нашей жизни? 

«В любви», - честно сказал ей Сальвадор. – «Пока есть любовь, мы живы».

\- Мурр, муррр, - слышала Тося. 

Она уткнулась носом в теплу шерстку и постигала ей родной видимую истину.


End file.
